Jon Voight
Jonathan Vincent "Jon" Voight (born 1938) is an American actor who rose to fame with the 1969 film Midnight Cowboy. He went to star in critically-acclaimed films like Deliverance Coming Home (1978) and Runaway Train (1985). His next biggest films were Enemy of the State (1998) and Varsity Blues (1999). He also starred in Transformers (2007). He is the estranged father of actress Angelina Jolie. Politics Relatively quiet in his political opinions for most of his life, the actor showed the world his true colors as a jingoistic racist when he wrote a disgraceful article in the The Washington Times on July 28, 2008 that accused Democratic Presidential Candidate Barack Obama of being a “socialist”. He outrageously claimed that Obama’s election would make America weaker, ignoring the fact that 8 years of George W. Bush and Dick Cheney and their disastrous agenda of greed, incompetence, imperialism & the post-9/11 Iraq War that costed Trillions of Dollars. had already brought America to the point of near-bankruptcy. Voigt also smeared four-star General and former Supreme Allied Commander of NATO Wesley Clark. But Scott Ritter, a former marine and U.N. Weapons Inspector provided a beautiful rebuttal to Voight's screed, and showed Voight to be the person that he is. Ritter had actually been in war and knew what it was, unlike Voight, who never served and who was a typical Neocon chickenhawk who wanted to rush to war even though he himself never had the balls to serve. It is not surprising that Voight would willfully ignore Bush’s gross blunders, since he himself had sung high praises of the Bush administration, and bought into the lies that were the basis for the Iraq War. He’s shown that he can let religion poison his judgment, as he had originally supported Rudy Giuliani for president, saying that “God sent an angel, his name was Rudy Giuliani.” Being the ornery SOB that he is, Voight continued his baseless rant into the fall, accusing the press of being quote "partisan" for merely calling the Republicans on their rubbish. On October 4, 2008, in Carson, California, CNN's Ed Henry interviewed Voight and was there to rebuke his bogus claims he made about Barack Obama and Joe Biden and his adoration of Sarah Palin. When Henry challenged Voight on his outrageous claims, Voight cowered like a wimp and said he was not in a position to answer those questions http://transcripts.cnn.com/TRANSCRIPTS/0810/04/bb.02.html. The ornery old ***** made news again on June 8, 2009 when he spoke at a GOP congressional fundraiser and called President Obama a “false prophet” and said he was “embarrassed” by him. He referred to the Obama administration as “the oppression” and said Obama would bring about the downfall of the nation. Voight showed himself also to be totally onesided, as he had said back in 2007 in an interview with Bill O'Reilly that his heart was “very heavy” when he heard people criticize President Bush. He also said that any criticism of President Bush was “defacing our country”. But Ed Schultz of MSNBC and Frank Rich of The New York Times were just two of many who were quick to fire back at Voight and his vociferous claims and they showed further just how unreasonable Jon Voight really is. Unfortunately, Voight demonstrated his incompetence again on August 30, 2009 in an interview with Mike Huckabee. He went on a diatribe about how he imagined, Obamacare that offers Americans a better Healthcare choice was taking away their "free will". This display proved so nonsensical that even the conservative columnist Rod Dreher of The Dallas Morning News rightfully criticized Voight Rod Dreher: My fellow conservatives: Can we think?. Voight also accused the President of playing the "God Card". Apparently Jonny Boy missed the previous eight years of Bush invoking the God card for EVERY DECISION HE MADE. But Voight displayed his hypocrisy when he led the redneck Tea Baggers in a "protest" on November 5, 2009 alongside Michele Bachmann (upon whom he heaped praise) at Capitol Hill. Voight ended his rant that day with the words "May God give us strength to prevail". Thankfully, they did not prevail, and American citizens will be better off because of it. Jon Voight is clearly braindead. Why else would he call his granddaughter (named Zahara) Shakira? Jon Voight Loves Shakira. The only worthwhile thing he's ever done, besides starring in a few great films, is father Angelina Jolie. Unfortunately on March 10 2016 Voight announced that he would be endorsing Donald Trump in the 2016 U.S. Presidential Election. Voigt imagines Trump; is honest. Jon Voight Endorses Donald Trump, Calling Him 'Playful' and 'Honest' Well what have we come to expect? In 1970's Voight played the role of Peter Miller in "The Odessa File" (1974) and did it pretty well. Still. one has to wonder, if that role, an actor immersing himself in the role a German reporter, who in turn immersed himself in the role of a Nazi war criminal in order to infiltrate a Nazi Organization, might have been just too much for a method actor's psyche to survive. Did you get a little Nazi on you, from that part, Mr. Voight? References Category:Film Category:Media Category:US Politics Category:People Category:People who are not very clever Category:Not Liberal